Interrogation
by Mr Skull
Summary: Masamaru captured by the enemy! Tayuya left to interrogate him! But is it really Interrogation she wants to do to him? Lemon, use of RP character.


Well, here it is. My first attempt at a lemon. Hope you guys like it. It contains my RP character Masamaru. If you want his details, read my other fanfic, Boarding School Hell!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Though I wish I did, cause I'd make SO MANY couples happen :P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masamaru slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, trying to focus his eyes.

He could just make out a person standing across from him in the dark, empty room, but then saw a different silhouette. There were two of them

"So you've woken up..." said a cold voice.

Masa didn't need to see the person's face to recognise the cold sound in that voice.

"Orochimaru..." he spoke in a weak, croaky voice. It must have been that blow to the throat that knocked him out that altered his voice.

Orochimaru stepped forward and smirked "I'm flattered that you recognise my voice, Masamaru"

Masa leered up at him. "Go to hell" and tried to handsign, when he felt two sealing stickers on his forearms, and chains around his wrists behind him.

"Don't bother Masamaru, I've sealed your arms with those stickers. You won't be doing any jutsus any time soon" Orochimaru said with an evil grin. Masamaru simply glared at him through his crimson fringe hanging in front of his eyes.

"I've always liked your attitude Masamaru. It makes you strong, sets you apart from the others." Said Orochimaru with a hint of humour in his tone. "Speaking of which, how many of the others are there?"

Masa looked up into Orochimaru's cold, yellow eyes and replied "Like I'd tell you, you bastard"

"Don't speak to Lord Orochimaru like that, you fucking bastard!" a strong female voice shouted at Masamaru.

Masa's eyes fixated on the silhouette beside Orochimaru.

He could make out long, red hair and a short beanie-type hat, eyes cornered with black makeup, and a light purple shirt.

Orochimaru smiled and said "It's ok Tayuya, he'll talk eventually. Maybe after a little 'persuasion'?"

Tayuya grinned "I'll have this fucker spilling his dirtiest secrets in less than 30 minutes!"

Orochimaru replied "Then I'll leave it up to you, Tayuya. Don't disappoint me." As he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him with a slam.

Masamaru looked up at Tayuya, a look of defiance on his face. Though on his way up to her face, he was almost drawn in by her attractive figure, slightly muscular arms, and alluring green eyes.

"What the fuck are you looking at, you perve?!" Tayuya snapped at him when she caught him staring at her breasts.

Masa's eyes widened for a second as he looked to the side, blushing. "Still trying to figure that one out myself..." he commented with a slight sneer.

Tayuya looked furious. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" she shouted at him, her eyes turning white with anger.

Masa looked up at her and replied "You heard me, you bitch" with a stern look on his face.

Tayuya leaned close like she was gonna headbutt him, but to Masa's surprise, she pushed her lips to his and pashed him long and hard. Masa could scarcely believe it.

Then, after pulling away and licking her lips, she commented "Attitude in the face of death... I like that. It's a turn on for me" as she winked at him.

Masa's eyes were wide with shock, but this only lasted a second, as he regained his tough attitude toward her.

"Whatever you do, you won't get me to talk." He said in a low, angry voice.

Tayuya simply grinned down at him and replied "We'll see about that, you fucker" as she brought her flute to her lips and played a strange tune that seemed to pierce Masamaru's mind.

After she had finished, Masa's head was buzzing strangely, as Tayuya asked him "What do you really want Masa?"

"I want you badly" Masa replied almost instantly.

Tayuya's eyes widened. Masamaru's eyed widened.

Masa thought to himself "_What the fuck am I saying?! Wait... that tune..."_

"What was that tune, you bitch?!" Masamaru snarled at Tayuya.

Tayuya replied with a smirk "It was the musical equivalent of a truth serum. Didn't I say I'd have you spilling your dirtiest secrets to me?"

Masamaru's eyes narrowed at her as she asked him "What do you want me to do to you?" as she sat on his lap, facing him.

Masa tried to resist the effects of the tune, but to no avail. "I want you... to... suck me off..." he basically forced out.

Tayuya smiled at him sexily, leaning in and kissing him again, sucking at his bottom lip, as she slid down to her knees in front of him. Masamaru was now breathing a little heavier as she rubbed at his pants for a second, then proceeded to pull down the zipper. She extracted his manhood from his pants and rubbed at it for a moment, until it went rigid in her hand. She grinned when she saw how big he was at full arousal. Masa let out a slight moan as Tayuya leaned in and licked around the head, before sliding it into her mouth and sucking on it vigorously, causing Masa to groan loudly.

"_Damn... she's good at this..." _he thought to himself as she licked around him and sucked hard.

Then, Masa's eyes almost fell out of his head as Tayuya lifted her mouth off him for a brief second, then went the whole way down, taking all of him into her mouth and down her throat, sucking even harder than before. Masa let loose with an audible groan of pleasure, which only suceeded in making Tayuya redouble her efforts to make him orgasm. Masa couldn't hold out any longer against her expert oral work, and erupted his seed into her waiting mouth. Tayuya let out a muffled scream of joy as she felt it fill her mouth. She then pulled her mouth off Masa's member, sucking up all he had to offer in the process. Then she brought her face close to his as Masa heard a gulping sound, followed by Tayuya grinning sexily at him.

Masa's eyes widened, realising that Tayuya had just swallowed it all.

"Mmmmmm... You taste good Masa" she said while licking her lips and winking seductively at him.

"You were... really good..." Masa managed to say through breaths, remembering that the Truth Song was still in effect.

Tayuya smiled at him and asked "If I unchain you, will you try to escape? Or try to fuck me?"

"Most likely... try... to fuck you..." Masa said, struggling with the words as he tried to restrain himself from saying them.

Tayuya's eyes widened at him, then her look of shock turned to a look of seduction. "Oh really? I may have to test that theory" She said with a smirk as she clicked her fingers, destroying the chains that held Masa's hands bound.

With his freedom now ensured, Masa grabbed Tayuya by the arms and pushed her against the wall. She looked up at him with a questioning look. "What are you gonna do now, Masa? Kill me? Or..." her tone changed to a seductive one. "...fuck me?" as she winked at him.

Masa was about to attack her for such a rude comment, but instead found himself kissing her neck, licking and sucking at it furiously, causing Tayuya to moan with pleasure. He pashed at her neck a little longer before moving down to his knees and pulling her shorts down with force. Tayuya looked down and smiled, her eyes wide with excitement as Masa yanked down her panties.

Masa wasted no time with foreplay, as Tayuya was already wet with excitement of the sex to come. Tayuya let out a loud, pleasurable moan as Masa attached his mouth to her dripping folds and snaked his tongue inside, twisting it around inside her. "M-Masa-aaaahhh..." she moaned as Masa continued his oral assault on her. It wasn't long before he had her arching her back and screaming his name as she climaxed hard into his mouth.

She slid to the floor and gasped slightly as her ass cheeks came into contact with the cold floor. Masa simply smiled at her and licked his lips.

"You don't taste so bad yourself" He grinned at her, while pulling down his pants and boxers, leaving him naked from the waist down, as Tayuya was.

She smiled at him and reached out, grabbing his member and stroking it for him, sliding her hand up and down. Masa groaned slightly as he returned to full hardness. Tayuya grinned seductively and slid down onto her back, spreading her legs before him. "Please... Fuck me now Masa..." she begged in an almost desperate tone. Masa grabbed his hard manhood and leant in close, rubbing the head along Tayuya's dripping pussy. Tayuya let out a desperate whine and looked up at Masa with almost puppy dog eyes. "Please Masa... do me..." Masa decided that he'd done enough teasing, then without warning, he drew his hips back and slammed himself into Tayuya's silky folds, causing her to scream with pain and pleasure. "OHH! M-MAAASS-AAAAAHH!!!!" she screamed with sexual abandon, as she wrapped her legs around Masa's waist as he pounded in and out of her in a horny rage. Masa began to groan loudly as he started pounding against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside Tayuya, causing her to tighten considerably around him. Tayuya dug her nails into Masa's shoulders and started screaming louder with absolute pleasure. Masa groaned harder and leant down, sucking and licking at Tayuya's neck, further adding to her excitement. Tayuya couldn't take anymore. Masa's sexual assault was just too good to resist as she wrapped her legs tighter around him and climaxed hard around his member, coating it with her warm juices. The feeling of them drove Masa over the edge as his manhood spasmed and erupted his cum into Tayuya's tight opening, causing her to moan loudly once more.

Tayuya fell back breathlessly as Masa withdrew from her and lay beside her.

Tayuya was still moaning slightly, but managed to speak. "My god Masa... I wish I could interrogate you more often" she said with a smirk.

Masa reached down and rubbed her slowly, whispering to her "It's not over yet" with a wink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was it! I think I did pretty well, but I'll leave it up to you guys! Hope you like it! R&R!

Also, If any of you have any requests for a sexfic, then email me at with the pairing and scenario. Keep in mind that I'm really not into Yaoi, but if I think the pairing would be interesting, then I'll give it a shot. More than happy to attempt Yuri Lemons:D


End file.
